Souls of My World
by Vine8Ky
Summary: I was suppose to be graduating from the Academy, or even dead! Not end up in the crazy house and have to baby-sit grown ass men who claim to be countries of a forgotten world!
1. One: 1

**YOOOOOOO! **

**Inspired by the Hetalia story World is Ours**

**Disclaimer: I DON OWN SH**. Not even the internet I'm stealing from my neighbors. **

* * *

I'd give you ten reasons why my life sucks total ass right about now, but see the thing is I'm lazy as hell and don't actually feel like doing anything but lying down in this nice cool grass.

Ah~, nice grass.

So soft, beautiful with all of its artificial goodness. I glance down at my watch, a gift from my forth year mathematics professor, to check the time.

_She should be here in about half 'n' hour_, I thought sullenly with a sigh. Seeing no point in repeatedly checking the time every two seconds, I guess I'll take a quick power nap. Up above, beyond the greenery of the trees the sun peaks out with its mystical rays of light. My lips pull into that of smirk at the thought of what'd it probably be like to live on the sun.

Or as the rest of the world calls it, The Star of Eternal Light. In my opinion, the only thing eternal around here seems to be human stupidity. Not that I'm exempted from that claim.

Ugh…I should've brought my sketchbook. All I've got is some cruddy notepad with about a hundred sheets of paper and a pink gel pen with sparkles.

Don't judge me, it was free dammit.

Besides, you try telling the lady at the counter how you were _not_ interested in any special products that'll make the ladies _get on their knees and beg for you_, that you only came for some _goddamn flowers _while being not only polite about it, but also mute. Long story short, I got a free notepad and the flowers were half off when the lady finally understood what the hell I was saying.

If you hadn't caught up yet, I'm mute. One of the ten reasons why my life sucks ass, but I digress as it could be a hell of a lot worse.

.

.

.

.

Nah, I take it back.

Ignoring my earlier plans of taking a quick nap, I opt to use the damn notepad to break it in. Gotta be better than staring at Capitol police-droids who have no more emotion than a brick wall. Tilting my hat upwards, I open the overly decorated pad and stare out at pedestrians in hopes of finding some type of inspiration.

_Nope…Not her…ugh, is he blowin' a- I don't even wanna know._

Why was it that I lived in a society of not only idiots, but also perverted morons? Not that it wasn't hilarious at times…I think I could- _Hello and what the flip note are you?_

About twenty feet away, there was a girl making her way down the stone pathway. From my standpoint, she had to be at least 5'4 and of sixteen years. Her hair was an earthy brown that flowed heavenly past her backside; her skin was a light tan that seemed to glow with the sun. She wore naught but a simple sundress and sandals that practically hugged her curves nicely.

Yes, I will admit she was beautiful and sad for her I'm already taken, but it wasn't exactly her that captivated my attention. No, it was what was following behind her, which threw me for a loop.

Miss ma'am had some big ass men stalking her. Some big ass men that, apparently, freaking _glowed_.

The_ hell!_

Quickly before they completely disappeared, I sketched out their faces so I wouldn't forget. (not that I ever would, really)

The hell was that? Am I fucking seeing angels now or something? Oh shit…what if it's the beginning of the Rapture? I can't die now! I got shit to do later!

"Aeron," a voice called.

What if I don't get into Heaven? Oh hell no, I can NOT afford to burn in Hell with the rest of these dumb fucks. They are the big- is someone calling my name?

"Aeron!"

Yes I did scream like a little bitch, thank-you.

"Are you alright, you were spacing out pretty badly." I stood as I recognized it to be Robin's voice. Just as her voice had portrayed, she was concerned. I smiled and shook my head as if to say that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure, Aeron?" She asked once more tilting her head in a manor that could only be described as cute. Not wanting to her fret over my over active imagination, I kissed her head sweetly.

"If you're fine then…hey what's that?" Curiously she peered over my shoulder where not only the bouquet I bought her lay, but also that gay ass notepad. "Is that a pink diary?"

I felt my mocha colored face turn a cherry red as I shook my head 'no' wildly. Quickly gathering the items, I threw the flowers into her hands and scribbled in the pad.

_[Not a diary. Just something I picked up to make conversation easier on us.]_

Robin nodded in understanding, "Did it have to be pink?" She giggled as I hung my head. "I'm sorry; you're just so fun to tease when you're embarrassed."

Well, my dear Robin, two can play that game.

Completely by surprise, I seized her thin hips from behind and began to spin her while nuzzling her hair.

"A-aeron!" She called while giggling. "P-put me down."

I feigned pondering then placed her safely back on the ground. Her beautiful blue-green sparkled with mirth on her currently flushed face.

Dear God she was beautiful.

She grasped my hand, "C'mon, we'll miss the concert."

* * *

I've always wondered what was so special about belly buttons. Like what was their purpose? I asked my professor once; he scoffed and asked why I was questioning him on something so trivial that had absolutely no relation to the topic.

Fuck him. He's just pissed that I won his watch in a game of cards.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked as she munched on her candy snacks. Popping one in my mouth I lazily wrote,

_[Belly buttons and bitchy professors.]_

She blinked and looked at me quizzically. I merely shrugged and ate another one of her treats.

"Very odd."

I scoffed at the comment. Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that saying. Robin rested her head upon my shoulder and I upon her soft hair that now included one of the flowers from her bouquet as we relaxed not far off ways of the festival on a hilltop.

It was nice. The whole dating experience was, dare I say it, pleasant. Hell, I even got myself a stuffed animal and you bet your hairy balls it was cute. I think I'll call it Elph, and it shall be mine's to love and snuggle with. I smiled widely and pet the soft purple and grey felt that made his head.

"Aeron?" I glanced over at Robin as she quietly twiddled with her forefingers. I made a sort of shifting to show I was paying attention.

"Do you- that is…" she trailed. I turned, curious as to what she had to say when I felt it. It was as if I were being watched or-

"Excuse me," a soft melodious voice interrupted. Lo and behold there she was, the girl from earlier. And what do you know; the glowing stalker duo was right behind her!

Sarcasm through written words.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm new to this area and-"

Yeah, by this point I left Robin to deal with her, seeing how I can't talk and all. So in the meantime, I just stick to staring unnervingly at the two men behind her.

One of them had golden blond hair with a single braid that reached his shoulders. His eyes, a nice shade of cerulean, were narrowed in a stoic glare of sorts. His complexion was pretty pale compared to his buddy's whose was an olive tone. This second guy had wild brown hair that perfectly framed his face and golden irises. Oh sweet lord these men were handsome.

.

.

.

.

Alright I'm over their hotness. Golden eyes fidgeted nervously and whispered something to Stoic-y. My eyes widened as I caught a small portion of what they were speaking.

They were conversing in some other worldly tongue. HOLY SHIT THEY WERE ALIENS/DEMON/ANGELS/SHIT I DON'T KNOW!

If there was ever a time to fall mute, now would most definitely NOT be it right now. I panicked and pointed at the two men hoping that the other two would for the love of God, _notice them!_

"Is there something wrong with your friend?"

"I'm not sure. Aeron, is there something wrong? You're scaring us." I refused to take my eyes from the pair who now realized that something was wrong. The brunette was more frightened than me, if the hurried and rushed speech was anything to go by. I froze in place when the blond walked directly in front of me glaring directly into my eyes.

I felt cold frozen fear bleed into my core as his sapphire eyes appeared before my face in confusion. At the sound of him drawing his blade, however; I collapsed into darkness.

_Shit. _


	2. One: 2

_Faster._

Away. **Away**. Away.

Don't catch me. Leave me _alone._

_Where? _Where am I?

Hiding. I need to _disappear_.

_Father_…don't let them find me. _Please_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A voice.

_Words. _

…quiet…

They found me!

_Three_. His eyes are _black_, they **scare** me.

There's a **blade** above my head. I am _found_.

_Mother…. Brother...Father….!_

* * *

_SOMEONE __**SAVE ME**__!_

_WhAt ThE FucKINg HelL wAS __**THAT**__!_

I can't exactly remember what the hell I did before I went to bed last night, but I will not be fucking doing whatever the hell it was ever again. _Especially_ if it results in me having fucked up dreams that involved pink demonic gumdrop, bunnies dropping me into a pot of boiling fudge as a sacrifice to the zucchini god.

Sighing into my hands, I try to recall what the hell really did happen last night.

Dated Robin then….Um…shit I can't think. I need a shower.

I jump out of the bed (which I have no idea how I got into) making my way hastily to the door. My mind reels as it tries to reflect on what had happened last night. I'm missing something, I know it. What happened when Robin and I went up to the hilltop?

…Damn, it would be easier if- SWEET BABY JESUS THAT'S IT! I can just ask Robin! _Duh~!_

My grin widens as I place my hands on the door. I am The Fucking G-geni…us? _W-wha-!_

My eyes narrow when the door refuses to give way under my influence. Maybe it was push, not pull. Trying again, this time I push forward, yet the door remains in place.

_The hell?_

I begin to throw my weight against the stubborn thing, each time becoming aggressive than the last. Soon, I resulted to just beating on the cool metal. When my eyes caught sight of the pale, silver band around my mocha colored wrist, I froze.

_[Patient__#13769-D4.…._ _Aeron Thymes_

_Date of Birth__=N/A… __Age__=N/A… __Sex__=Female_

_Pangaea Ultima Psychiatric Hospital__]_

I'm in a psychiatric hospital….My mind goes in super drive as I try and process explain how I've come to the situation I'm in. The white walls, the lone silver commode, the plain white clothes, the fact that there's only one window in the room, but its too high up, too narrow, with electric bars blocking it.

The only splash of color seems to be Elph and the globe shaped pendant around his neck that's singing.

My head shoots up and I make a mad dash to Elph, nearly falling on my ass thrice- but that's not the point! I tackled the plush animal and damn near ripped its head off as I tried to remove the chain.

I studied it; the music that played from it was very peculiar. It was happy, light, and almost…_jovial_.

DAMN IT! Here I am trapped in the crazy house, and the only thing I'm worried about is some musical necklace. I need a drink.

I held the accessory closer, something was different about the face of the globe. Where as Earth's lands are wide in addition to being connected by a single strait of land, as well as an island lying midway between the two main lands, the replica had several different landmasses separated by the many barriers of the ocean.

Whoever made this had to be as dumb as shit.

I made a sort of a groaning noise when my back connected with the firm mattress beneath me. It in turn made a sound of protest against the sudden full weight of my body. I needed to think, to find a way out of this hellhole before I actually had to associate with the other patients. But first…

HOW THE _HELL_ WAS I SUPPOSE TO CONCENTRATE WITH THAT _DAMN_ SONG IN MY _EAR_!

I glared at the necklace before tossing it harshly elsewhere in the room. Apparently, the damn wall didn't agree with that causing the jewelry bounce back hitting me square in the jaw.

Oww~

I threw it back harder….. it hit me in the back of my skull.

I threw it at the window….it played louder.

I tried to flush it down the toilet….nine men appeared.

Wait. _WHAT!_

"Will you bloody quit assaulting us!"

"Ah _l'Angleterre_, that is no way so treat our-"

"Shut it you bloody frog!"

"You shut it you overgrown eyebrows!"

"HAHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO!"

"PASTA~!"

"Italy! Now is not the time to be concerned with eating!"

"Who the fuck are you, potato bastard, to tell _mio fratello _what he can and cannot have?"

"_E-eto_, Romano-san I do not think that-"

"Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?"

"AIEEE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RUSSIAN BASTARD!"

"_Aiyah! _Western nations are so immature!"

.

.

.

.

.

Somebody get me the fuck outta here.

* * *

**V8K**

**So yeah, thnx for reading my story...really appreciate it. Be on the look out for future one shots. :3**


	3. One: 3

**I just wanna say, thankies.**

**I literally almost started fucking crying when I got the reviews and such...course I was hungry as hell, BUT WHATEVES!**

**Thnx, I luv ya. Beware of cursing.**

* * *

I backed against the far wall, eyes wide using Elph as a sort of shield. There were nine of them and only one of me. Oh shit, what if they decide to gang rape me! I mean come on it's the perfect setting.

Possible soundproof walls, no windows or escape through the door, the victim's mute and in a mental house? Perfect crime! Moreover, no one would know!

If it weren't a possibility of it happening to me, I'd totally check out a novel with that plot. But that's not important right now! Keeping those weird people, speaking in those strange tongues, as far as the fuck away from my virginity was my main priority.

I studied each of them, making sure to catch every detail so I would have proof to sketch of later. Funny thing about it, they were all rather hot. Like seriously, seriously.

**One**. Blondish brown hair, (possible bad dye job) cowlick. Blue colored eyes behind a pair of glasses with square shaped lenses.

**Two. **Black hair tied into a low pony tail. Hold the hell up; was that a woman? Possible androgynous male or transsexual. Golden eyes that seemed to slant. Weird. Was he/she/they holding a kitty plush?

**Three**. Black hair, brown eyes and same slant-y eyes as **Two. **Short, as far as I can tell.

**Four. **Blonde, dark blue eyes, with a little stubble. Possible pedophile.

**Five**. GODDAMN HIS EYEBROWS ARE HUGE! I've always thought mine's were a little thick, but _damn_. Blonde hair that desperately need a brush, green eyes. He actually has some pretty eyes…

**Six**. Tall ass bastard with pale (almost beige) hair, violet colored eyes. Why is he wearing a pink scarf? WHY THE HELL IS HE _SMILING_ AT ME!?

**Seven. **Another blond bastard (joy) Baby blue eyes. Frowning, but not as bad as **Five** with his angry bush brows. Seems to want to beat the shit outta **Eight.**

**Eight. **Auburn hair (that's new) and hazel colored orbs. Has weird curl sticking out the side of his head and is currently cursing (I think) the hell outta **Seven**.

**Nine**. Twin appearance with **Eight**, 'cept I'm not exactly sure what the hell his eye color is. Definite airhead. Weird hair curl on opposite side of head.

They all wore some variation of a white dress shirt, blue plaid pants, and a black robe.

Suddenly **Three** said something causing all of them to turn all of there attention on me. I shot a glower at **Three**. Damn you slant-y. I noticed that **Four** had began trying to talk to me, causing **Five** to mutter something at him, which then set off another argument between them.

Maybe they were aliens? Professor always theorized the possibility of another life form living in space, since was a bit, y'know, _spacey_.

.

.

.

.

You try coming up with something funny while fearing for your virginity! It's hard damn it!

**Nine** actually ran up and embraced me, causing me to freak out and use poor Elph as a weapon of mass destruction. Which in some bizarre as hell way, actually worked…until **Seven** basically ripped Elph from my hands threw him across the room and tried to pick me up by the back of my collar.

He got as far as the elephant before I socked him in the balls.

Each of the black robed men kept a distance from me. Thank God, because my hand hurts like _hell_. What the hell is his balls made of, fuckin' _steel?_

I held my aching hand to my chest while the Black Robes conversed at taking the prospect of raping and/or now killing me a little more seriously. My eyes darted to each male, my mind weighing how many I could knock out before they ended me. So far, only one.

Then there was a cool voice from **Six** as he suggested something. I have no idea what he said, but I do not like that smile he bore, or the way the others visibly paled. **Five** began oppose whatever he said, followed by Transvestite and such. Wait…what was **One **doing?

He had retrieved the necklace and Elph, and had stared to march in my direction. My heart raced and I try to back as far away from him as possible. He halted for a moment, then smiled at me warmly. My cheeks felt on fire as he slowly removed his robe.

Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't think dirty thoughts. _Do not think dirty thoughts._

Showing that he had no weapon, he then got on his knees and offered the plush animal. I looked at the purple and grey object, then to his warm blue eyes. The plush…his eyes…the plush…his eyes. Was he serious?

Obviously, the others thought so too, judging by the tone of their protests. He only replied shortly, eyes still on me. Damn he knew how to make a girl feel self-conscious. Unable to see my poor Elph in the hands of a stranger any longer, I carefully seized the object hugging it to my chest. He grinned widely, holding out the necklace.

I deadpanned at the accessory and him. _No_.

His eyes told a different story. _Please?_

My deadpan didn't waver, even as he tried to look like a kicked puppy. Sighing, he placed it around his own neck as if to say, _See. No harm._

He removed it, replacing back into his hand as a peace offering. Rolling my eyes, I snatched the damn thing from his hand and slid my head through the chain.

See, I got it on. _Now what?_

Glasses stood again, yet not to his full height, just crouching down enough so that he and I were of about the same stature. Pointing to himself, slowly he enunciated what I suppose was his name so I would not miss it.

"Ah-meh-ree-kah. America."

Then he pointed to me.

He wanted me to…I jumped when the others caught on to what he was doing and the Airhead started to rapidly address me. America chuckled, and then gestured to him.

"It-tal-lee. Italy"

He continued with this, seemingly disappointed when I didn't say anything, but continued anyway.

Two= China

Three= Japan

Four= France

Five= England

Six= Russia

Seven= Germany

Eight= Romano

Whom ever the hell named these people, evidently did not have a brain. Whatever, it was their names. I think; America had called them something else like "Kah-mee Bas-stard" and "Aye-brows", whatever the hell that was about.

Now they all look at me expectantly. The hell they wanted me to do, a trick?

America got back down on his knees and tried again.

"America." He pointed to himself, followed by indicating he wanted me to also introduce myself. When I didn't say anything, he repeated the process. Germany commented making America frown slightly. As if he'd given up, the blond stood to leave, but my hand had shot out a grabbed his wrist. He turned, surprise on his face at my sudden act.

I have no idea why just I did that. I, I just…didn't want him to go.

Looking him in the eyes, I placed Elph atop of my dark hair and began to mime. Taking my forefinger, I placed it against my lips in a shushing action. Then taking both my palms, I placed them against my mouth then tapped my throat where my vocal cords would be.

A look of realization dawned across his face. He questioned the others on something I'm not sure of. China started explaining something, holding a brief conversation with Japan. My mind wondered elsewhere seeing how I was unable to understand them and everything.

Suddenly, there were two hands steering my head to meet a face.

Suddenly one hand was sprawled across my chest, where my heart beat erratically.

Suddenly there were a pair of lips on mine, and the feeling of something mystical piercing into my soul through my lips.

Then I was staring into the smiling face of America…

"That easier for you?"

…and suddenly, I _understood._

* * *

**V8K:**

**:3**

**I'm startin a drabble series, per requests.**


	4. One: 4

**How y'all doin? Good?**

**Welp, this here be a new update. Story may or may not slow down, I'm currently dragging my ass with ch7, but I'll pick myself up if my readers demand it.**

**Warnings: Swearing.**

* * *

"That easier for you?" America asked smiling in his boyish way. I was remotely aware of the plush missing from the top of my head. I placed two fingers to my tingling lips, still feeling that mystical warmth deep within me.

My first kiss.

"Look what you did you git! Now the child's gone stagnant!" England berated, motioning to me. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I just had my first kiss.

"_Whoa_…." My eyes widened at the sound. The sound I had made. This had to be a dream, no way was this happening. Trying once more for conformation, I opened my mouth, "H-hi."

Holy shit.

"I can speak." I murmured. "I-I can speak!" I exclaimed a bit louder. My face broke into a giant smile, I could speak!

"Ve~?" Italy came towards me, "you can understand us now?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He beamed, embracing me, "Yay! I'm so happy! Now we can be friends and eat lots of pasta together!" Elated and having no real clue what he was babbling about, I hugged him back giggling. Getting free, I ran to America hugging him the most. He wasn't a rapist! This man was a fucking Angel of God!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" This was so fucking AWESOME! I mean, I sounded a little hoarse and whatever, but who the fuck gave a fuck?! I COULD FINALLY CURSE OUT THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO OWED ME MONEY!

"Comrade," Russia started, eerie smile on his face, "I believe you've made a mistake. The child has an American accent, da?"

America's smile turned into a smirk and he placed a vice like grip on my shoulder. "Of course, she's now an American citizen," he proclaimed.

I blinked. American citizen?..…Ok I'm lost.

"What's an American?" I asked.

The room went quiet. I glanced up to America who had the most humorous mix of utter disbelief and insulted expression on his face. The others appeared amused; especially Russia. Maybe the two had some weird thing going on between them.

"Let me explain, _ma cherie_. An American is a rude, obnoxious-"

"Hey!" America cut France off, glaring. The elder man held his hands in surrender chuckling under his breath. "How can you not know what an American is? Have you not heard of the Statue of Liberty? Land of the Free? President Obama!"

"Who?" This time he ran to England whining on about how wrong the world was not to know what America was.

"Ve~ have you ever heard of Italy?" the happy brunette asked.

"Isn't that your name?" I questioned.

"It is, but it's also the name of me and fratello's country." He said pointing to the upset looking twin of his. So I was right, wonder which one was older.

I shook my head in denial. "What's a country?" I seriously am starting to go with the theory that these guys were aliens. They all gaped at me like I grew a freaking foot out of my ear. (Which I've had the displeasure of seeing. Eugh.)

"Tell me; is there an organization called the United Nations?" China probed cautiously. Once again I shook my head in denial. All of them paled considerably. What was their problem?

"Maybe we have been away longer than we expected." Japan muttered. "_Eto_, um-"

"O-oh, Aeron." I filled in. Kinda forgot they didn't know my name, odd.

"Aeron-san, what year is it?"

Kind of question was that, "2012?" The response coming out more like a question. Damn, what year was it? Pretty sure I was right.

"So it is the right year." Japan looked worriedly to the others. All the quiet was unnerving to say the least. I fiddled with the pendant around my neck. Hold up.

"How did you guys get here? Are you like aliens or something?" I thought I saw America snigger for a second, but I was too preoccupied with getting my answer to actually question it.

"We are not aliens." Germany answered. Now that I could understand him, he seemed a little stiffer. Like he had a metal rod shoved up his ass or something. Dude needed to get laid, or at least relax. "We each are the personification of individual countries. All of which are in accordance to our namesake."

Definite pole up his ass.

"So then," I'd moved to the bed Elph in lap, while they all stood or sat (America and Italy next to me) around the small room. "Why aren't there any countries now?"

"That, we're not sure of," England joined. "Nor what happened to the others."

"Others?" I arched an eyebrow.

He nodded. "We were the only ones Papa was able to protect."

Papa? Did that mean these guys had an actual father? I shifted, "Why-"

Outside the door, was a sort of bell like noise. Then before I knew it, the door slid open to reveal the outside. I turned my attention back to the countries, but they had disappeared.

WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WAS THAT! WHO THE HELL TOLD THEM THEY COULD DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!

Sighing, I slowly walked from the room, leaving only poor little Elph to guard my new room.

* * *

This. Day. Sucks. ASS.

Firstly, I don't know what the hell that was they tried to pass off as breakfast, but I could have sworn the shit had a finger in it. But before breakfast, I'd gotten lost in the crowds and bumped into people by accident several times. I'd tried to apologize, but for some weird reason, I was as mute as before America kissed me. Now I'd made enemies with some bald chick and her gang. Bitch better be glad I'm against violence.

I'm hungry~!

_**Just think, **_**cherie**_**, it could be worst.**_

'_I highly doubt that France.' _I paused. I quickly scanned the area finding none of the black robes among the endless white uniforms. Maybe I'm over thinking, or it could be the result of no food and sun beaming down on me. I was sitting outside for what they called 'recess'. Pssh, the bastards had Droids paroling the entire area like we were a bunch of rapid wild animals.

_**You know, it's quite inappropriate for a lady to curse as much as you**_**. **, England commented_._

_Who the hell said I was a lady?_

_**Don't get smart with me!**_

I giggled, leaning against the wall. If I really did lose my mind, least I had the voices in my head to console me. Shit I've been in here to long. I'm starting to actually consent to being legally labeled insane.

How'd I even got submitted to place is a wonder. _Do you guys know? And where the hell are you anyway?_

_**Where the hell else, bastard? We're in the globe.**_

_Oh. _I looked down to the pendant and fiddled with it idly_._

_**We can communicate telepathically with you, **_Japan informed.

_**Yeah, so you'll never be alone! Ve~**_

I tensed but felt my face smile warmly at Italy's words. Although creepy, they were comforting. "Thanks." I whispered in their tongue. "You still didn't answer my question."

_**How the hell should we know bastard, **_Romano argued.

"Hey America," I paused waiting for his response.

_**Yeah?**_

"When you kissed me, I became an American citizen right? What exactly does that mean?"

There was silence as he pondered, _**I don't know.**_

I face-palmed, "Did you even know what the hell you were doing?"

_**No clue. I just kind of winged it! **_

That blond, four-eyed bastard. Somewhere, I could hear China, Germany, Romano, France, and England all mutter simultaneously '_idiot_'.

"Hiya!" I peered up from my arms that lay a top of my folded legs. It was a girl, wild auburn hair blowing in the breeze around us, and wide curious brown orbs staring at me happily. "You talk to yourself!"

….I don't know if I should be insulted right now.

"How come you're all alone? Don'cha got any friends?"

"…"

"Oh hey! You're new here, c'mere!"

I have no fucking idea what's going on, but I can feel myself being dragged of to God-knows-where by a psycho.

"Look what I got! A newbie pet, and its all mine!" she proclaimed holding me against her as if I were a rag doll.

What the hell?

I glanced at the others she was addressing. Four others sat in a semi-circle blankly staring my direction. A pale girl with medium length dark violet hair and green eyes. Another girl with a slightly darker skin complexion than mine with burgundy highlighted hair and brown eyes. Lastly, a pair of dark skinned twins with equally length black hair and black eyes. The only thing that set them apart where the berets in their hair. The one on the left had a sort of pink musical note, whilst the other donned a blue and black butterfly wing. Pretty.

"What's its name?"

I'm sorry, _it_? I glared at the purple haired girl, which she ignored.

"Hmm, I think I'll call it Steve." Redhead said.

_Hell no! _Disregarding the others I removed the girl's arm and pointed to my wristband.

"Aeron Thymes? But I like Steve better!" she pouted. I snatched my hand from the girl and made to walk off when I heard a sniffle. Fake cry all you want, I'm not-

"!"

"Listen here, you're my bitch now. Do as I say, and no one gets hurt." My eyes widened as they met the dark smirking ones of the once happy brunette. The surprise lasted all of three seconds before I threw Miss Crazy off me completely.

"That's what you get, Luna." The girl with burgundy highlights commented. Her attention was on me, "Aeron Thymes? I'm Violet." She pointed to the others for introduction.

Amie was the purple haired girl helping out Luna, the girl with the music note in her hair was Cake, her twin Summer.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Violet asked. I mimed my handicap to her. "Ah, that makes sense."

Luna jumped hugging me tightly, "You're still gonna be my friend right?" The hell was up with her and hugs?

"We suggest that you do, if you don't Ella might get mad." Cake and Summer both spoke. Ugh, I hope they didn't do that creepy twin thing where one started a sentence and the other finished it. That'd be fucking creepy.

_You and Romano don't do that do you, Italy?_

_**Ve~ Well no-**_

_**Why the hell are you asking that bastard?**_

_I'm just askin' a question Romano. Don't be a bitch._

_**Who the fuck you calling a bitch, bastard!**_

_Suck a dick._

_**Grow one.**_

_Fuck off._

_**Fuck you!**_

_NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST BITCH ON EARTH!_

_**GOOD, CAUSE YOU PROBABLY GIVE ME AN STD!**_

_LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN ALREADY HAVE ONE!_

_**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, VERDAMMT!**_

_**FUCK OFF POTATO BASTARD!**_

I rubbed my head as the argument progressed until I heard Italy offer some 'hug therapy'. Must've worked if it got him to shut up. Seriously, what's his problem?

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY BASTARD?""FUCK YOU!"

Great, another fist brawl. _Fuck. My. Life._

* * *

**V8K:**

**Oh look~! There's a giant box at the bottom where you can review. :D**

**...don' worry, I'll wait. :D**

**_Forever alone _(;A;)**


	5. One: 5

***creepsoutfrmdarkcorner***

**Hola...sup?**

***nervouslaughter***

**Yeah...shit happened and I lost my muse for this story. Lucky I got up to like ch6 or 7 for this..**

**Thanks for still reading this if you are, I may end up putting it on hiatus til like winter break though.**

* * *

"So wait, you were dating this Robin chick, then ended here?"

I nodded dully at Violet's question. It was dinnertime already, and we all sat at a single table away from the other crazies. They were actually very cool people…psychotic by normal standards, but who the hell was normal on this planet anyway? Dying your hair or getting plastic surgery was as common as eating.

Still, I have no idea what the fuck I'm eating. Tastes funny, but Violet added a dash of somethin to it that made it bearable.

_**Could be poisonous you know**_**, **England chimed.

_**Like your cooking isn't**_, America remarked.

_**SOD OFF YOU BLOODY GIT!**_

"Aren'cha a girl too?" Luna asked, favoring to balance her utensil on her nose. Summer watched with mild interest, while her sister's, and Amie's, attention turned to me.

Taking a pencil (which I stole from some guard earlier) and a napkin, I wrote my silent response. Even going so far as to doodle a little face next to the message.

_[Robin's actually a cross dresser. As in a guy in girl's clothing, so don't get all weird on me. I'm actually B-R.H.]_

_**What the hell is a B-R.H?**_

I ignored Romano's question. I'm still pissed at those names he called me earlier. Fucking hurt my feelings. Cake and Summer seemed to converse amongst themselves without actually saying anything. (which was creepy as hell) Two pairs of onyx eyes stared down at me a moment, before the two stood and simultaneously walked off.

The fuck was that about?

_[What up with them?]_

Amie looked over at my note, and then smiled warmly. "It's nothing. The twins have always been like that, it's a ritual thing for them, I suppose."

"Don't bullshit her Amie," Luna snapped darkly.

_**Multi Personality Disorder**_**, **Japan supplied from the globe.

Ah, that makes sense. "You know exactly why they left. Just cause your father-"

"LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF THIS ELLA!" Amie screamed heatedly in Luna's face.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok. Well I think its time I went to bed!

Feigning a yawn, I quickly got my ass away from the glaring duo. Sorry Violet, but there was absolutely no way in hell I was sitting in the middle of that shit.

Where the hell is my room?

_**Ve~ Aeron, what was that thing you called yourself?**_

"Huh? Oh, a Bi-romantic Heterosexual. It's kinda like-"

_**HAHAHAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME, OLD MAN?**_

_**I'LL SHOW YOU OLD MAN, YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE!**_

I stopped to glare at the necklace hanging around me questioningly. "Do I wanna know?"

_**No. **_Germany frankly stated.

"Ok." Dropping the matter, I went back to addressing Italy. "But yeah, I'm straight and all. I just have a romantic bisexual side. I like the thought of love being genderless."

**Moi aussi**_**! **_**Mon petite souris**_**, we have so much in common, **_**non**_**?**_

"Uh…."

_**Yeah-right frog bastard. If she were a sex crazed fanatic maybe.**_

_**No one asked you **_**rosbif**_**!**_

The sounds of more arguing and fighting continued as I finally found my room. Damn that was hard….Kinda hungry now that I'm here.

"Would you like a Chinese snack?" China asked materializing out of nowhere carrying a basket of snacks.

.

.

.

Well I don' wanna be _rude_.

Reaching for one, I thanked him then proceeded to chow down. _Holy shit_. My mouth tingled as I took another bite. What the hell was this shit? Damn it was fucking _good_.

"You like it?" he asked.

Not even able to form a sentence, I nodded and moan pathetically. Hell if I care, this shit was delicious.

"Hey, I want one too!" America appeared and made way to grab one. China smacked his hand,

"No. You're just going to eat everything up again!"

"Aw, c'mon brah. You and me go way back. Remember when we fought that one war together?" America said, as if it would help his case. I grabbed two more of the weird looking -but _oh so fucking good_- treats and sat on my bed, amused at America's attempts to persuade China.

"Yes. I also remember that you still owe me some money." He announced, closing the basket before disappearing back into the globe.

I admit it, it was funny as hell.

"China! I said I'd pay you back….damn it." The blonde's shoulders fell in frustration. I chomped down on my snacks watching as he made a 180 to face me. Brilliant smile upon that handsome face of his.

"Aeron! I-"

"No. Mine." I deadpanned. I was not sharing damn it, China gave these to _me._

"Please~? I'll be your best friend~?" he whined.

"I don't like you."

Oops. Didn't mean to say- IS HE FUCKING _CRYING_!?

"Y-you don't like me? But you and me, we're Americans. We're like, family now! I thought that we could be friends or y'know. But, I guess I was just misjudging things again just as usual. You don't have to share with me Aeron, I understand. I'm just a stranger to you." His blue eyes shined with unshed tears. He seemed so lonely and old, even though he was like a couple of years older than me.

Three or four? Give or take some months.

He stared down at his feet looking completely broken. Ugh, no….feelings, my heart….it can't take it…emotional barriers breaking-

DAMMIT WHY HE GOTTA MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A HEARTLESS BITCH!?

Not able to take the emotions, I handed him one of the munchies. "Here. You can have it."

"Really?" America's eyes widened happily behind his wired frames, his smile broadening. "HELL YESH!"

Suddenly I was engulfed in a pair of warm arms with laughter echoing around me. I felt my face warm, before bursting into giggles as America spun me in his arms.

Damn bastard was probably faking the whole drama scene, but for some reason, I couldn't find the nerve to give a damn.

Yawn~!

**Доброе утро****, **_**Comrade.**_

Along side me, Russia walked- well it was more like he glided. I responded with a simple smile and two finger salute. It was too damn early and I was hungry.

Damn. When was the last time I had a shower?

I sniffed my armpits. Yep. I stank.

_Russia, what's with the black robe? Are y'all _(a word I picked up from America) _in a gang or something? _I thought to lazy to speak.

The pale haired male giggled. I arched an eyebrow, the hell he laughin' about?

_**Nyet. It is nothing.**_

_Ok then….why are you following me again?_

_**Would you rather I be somewhere else?**_

_Not really. I was just wondering_, I mentally replied. While I conversed with Russia, my eyes searched the building for any of the girls (or staff) so I could ask where I could get a decent shower.

_**Aeron Thymes… **_

My brown eyes met his lilac colored ones. They were such an odd, but pretty color to be natural. Maybe he wore contacts? I looked along the surface of his eyeballs, though I only reached his shoulders (barely) I could tell his eyes were all natural.

_**The name does not suit you comrade. **_And with that, he disappeared.

"Aeron Thymes?"

I jumped, turning to face the object of which called my name. "It is time for your appointment with Doctor C."

I blinked as I followed the droid warily, _Who?_

"Hello, how are you this fine day?"

…you're kidding right?

"Aeron Thymes is it now? I'm Doctor C, but you can call me D.C, you mind if I call you Ron?" Doctor C smiled widely at me.

I looked around the plain, monochrome room around me. A desk with two filing cabinets on each side was the only furniture besides the leather sofa and floating chair Doctor C occupied. The doctor, at least to me, appeared genderless. Doc's face was feminine, but lacked the necessary curves and lumps that were usual to see on a woman. Black hair fell to the physician's shoulders, atop the white lab coat that donned the hospital's insignia.

Dark grey eyes scanned what seemed to be my file. The little polite smile never falling from that pale, unblemished face.

"Selective Mutism, eh?"

Bitch please; there was nothing '_selective'_ about my speaking handicap.

"Well I suppose talking won't get us anywhere, now will it?" If that was supposed to be a joke, it _sucked_. I feel kind of bad acting like a brat. Father and Momma always said I have to be polite to strangers, even if they piss me the fuck off.

The Doctor handed me a pen and notepad.

I really don't want to do this. Besides, I didn't even get to eat breakfast! _And _I still need a shower!

"Now Ron, I want you to understand that what is said between us will not be shared with any other patient within the facility. You can trust me to keep you're reputation."

The fuck I care about reputation. Like I actually care what those assholes think! Damn I need to eat, I'm starting to bitch at everything.

"So…it seems that after your date with a young lady, you began to hallucinate and become aggressive. Is there a reason why you may have gotten angry?" D.C. questioned. I blinked. Quickly, I scribbled a message and showed it to the doctor.

_[Can you tell me how I got here?]_

"Hm, you don't remember?" I shook my head no. "According to the reports, you began to- as I said before- hallucinate and become aggressive. You began to throw things in a panic and scream uncontrollably. When officials arrived to see what the commotion was, you ran off. Later they found you in an alleyway muttering complete nonsense, so they sedated you and brought you here to P.U.P.H."

.

.

.

.

.

Sputtering nonsense? Hallucinate?

My mind spun as I try to bring back my forgotten memories of that night. Then it came to me, the terrified expressions on Robin's and that girl's faces. The sound of my voice screaming, the _burn_ of my legs as I tried to run from _them. The glint of the man in black's blade in the moonlight as he swung it down on me._

_What the hell was happening to me? _


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

***sneaks from around a corner***

**Hey *waves nervously* How yall doin? Heheh…**

**Ok here's the deal. Until I can actually get this whole "muse" of mine to stop acting retarded, this story is going on hiatus. Just thought it'd be nice if I'd let you know. Chances are, it might not even be updated until summer time. I know I said I had another chapter or two, but when I read them…*shudders***

**Its just no.**

**So I want to thank you all so very much, if you've either followed, reviewed, or even favored. BLESS YO PRECIOUS FACES! *gives you all globe cupcakes***

**Thank you. And I'll be seeing you around.**

**Vine8Ky**

** ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ**


End file.
